Un-Opened
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: 100 Drabbles Centering Around The Amazing Love Between Nora and Bo. Takes Place When She First Returns From The Dead. Can They Find Their Way Back To Each Other? Slightly AU.
1. Water

**1. Water**

The first thing she remembered when she woke up was drowning in a sea of endless waves. She must have been thrown into deep waters because she could still feel the desperate urgency for air. She couldn't breathe. Even now, she was gasping for breaths as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. Her head hurt…she was looking into the light and it felt like her head would explode at any second…she choked out the words…"Light…Turn the damn light off."

Her voice had been barely above a whisper but she gathered they heard her…who was sitting at her bedside…she couldn't move her head to see…Every bone in her body ached…what was happening…why couldn't she remember…Bo…It must be Bo who was sitting at her side…

"Is that…Bo, Is that you?"

She couldn't swallow…it hurt to swallow…and then he was giving her a cup of water with a straw. It felt some better.

"You gave us quite a square Nora…we almost lost you there…For six months, we thought we did."

_Nora…why was he calling her Nora…what happened to 'Red'…was something wrong in their marriage…she was so confused? _

"Bo…Bo, what is going on…Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

"Because I thought you were dead…we had a funeral Nora…we said goodbye to you…"

"Dead…But I….Why won't you call me 'Red'? Is…Did something happen between us…Are you mad at me or something…please…please I am so confused…The last thing I remember is…Is being with you…trying to make a baby…and then…then darkness…"

"What year is it Nora?"

"What do you mean what _year_ is it…Its early 1998…Isn't it?"

"It's 2000."

"2000…so I've lost two years…in my head…What about _us_ Bo…what happened to us…you're not wearing your wedding ring…you won't call me 'Red'…are we divorced?"

_He didn't know how to tell her this...No matter what was going on in their lives, he had never been good at breaking her heart…in her mind, she was still married to him…how could he tell her that she broke HIS heart and now they were living separate lives?_


	2. Sad

**2. Sad**

She listened to him tell the story…she heard what he was saying…it still seemed like some nightmare she was going to wake up from. Tears fell from her face as she looked at him…the words 'I'm sorry' still on her lips.

"Hey don't cry," he said, as he attempted to look at her without breaking. "You know I always hated to see you cry."

"Please tell me we're still friends…I didn't make you hate me did I?"

"Nora I could never…I could never, ever hate you."

"Why not…I hate me…I wouldn't blame you if you did?"

"Stop…stop doing this to yourself…it's over…we can't go back,"

"You don't understand Bo…I have lost two years of my life…and now…now on top of everything else…I have also lost you…"

"You haven't lost me…we're still…"

"It's not the same…how the hell am I supposed to move on from this…I didn't just lose my husband…I lost my best friend…and I can't wrap my mind around any of this when in my heart, you are still my husband…"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"Me too," she said, as silence filled the air. She turned away from him then and cried into the pillow. He simply stood there, lost in a moment in time and unable to do anything but reach out and comfort her. They were losing each other all over again…and it hurt like hell.


	3. Silence

**3. Silence**

In the quiet of the hospital room, he could hear the sound of breaking hearts…hers…and his. Just when he thought he was finally free to let her go…he realizes that he just…can't. The pain of losing her hits him full force and he witnesses her quiet breaking on the bed. Without thinking, he removed his shoes and climbed onto the tiny hospital bed with her. He held her against him as he added some of his own tears to hers.

"How are we supposed to move on from this," she cried? "I don't know how to let you go?"

"I never figured it out Red…I don't know how to stop missing you."

"So what do we do…what do we do when we can't be together but are miserable apart?"

"For now…now we just take each moment as it comes…I will always be here for you…we can get through this together…somehow."

"But we're not together…how can we get through anything together anymore?"

"For our son…we have to get through this for our son."

_Did he just say 'Our' son? What the hell was going on here? Was she hearing things? _

She leaned into his chest and enjoyed the feel of his body against hers. It wasn't the same but it was something. Questions would come later. For now they would just listen to the sound of silence as they lay together on the bed, grieving for the loss of their marriage and yet grateful in some small way, that they still had something to hold on to.


	4. Child

**4. Child**

The next morning he brought their son by to see her. He wasn't expecting any miracles but Matthew was just a baby and he missed his mommy. He placed him in Nora's arms as he sat at her bedside.

"This is our little boy. This is Matthew."

"Oh he's so beautiful…he looks just like you," she said.

"He looks like you too," he said. "He's the best of both of us. And no matter what happened between us…he will always be the one thing we did very, very right. "

"Thank you for bringing him to me…and for being there with me when I needed you."

"I told you that I will help you and I mean it…This little boy right here is the best reason for us to figure out what happened to you and why…he needs his mommy to be okay. I need you to be okay too. I went crazy when I thought you were gone…really crazy."

"You…I don't believe it…you're the strongest person I know…"

"And I watched you 'die'…knowing there wasn't a damn thing I could do to save you…If anything broke my heart, that did. Life without you in it just isn't very desirable."

"Isn't that what you want…Isn't that why we're divorced?"

"I would never wish you gone for good…we might be divorced but I still care about you."

"How much do you care Bo…is there someone else in your life…or do you think it's possible that someday there can be an 'us' again?"

He looked at the woman holding the child they had created in love and his heart melted. He didn't know if he could ever forgive her but having her back in his life again somehow made him feel good…he still didn't know how to answer her question.


	5. Weak

**5. Weak**

How could he ever answer her question after all they had been through? He considered himself a strong man but he was weak when it came to _her._ He didn't want to give her false hope but…but he couldn't help but wonder if there would always be something between them that no one else could ever fill. He needed to stop running from his heart. He just didn't know how when he'd been doing it for so long. Self preservation he told himself…now it was just stupidity.

"That would depend on what you mean. Am I with someone…I guess you could say I am…but…but I always have wondered why there was always something missing. Maybe I was just being a blind fool…I always was a fool with you…"

"Do you mean that honestly?"

"I mean that in a good way Red…You made me want to do things I never would have considered doing without thinking about them…some of those things were foolish."

"Like what," she asked, with a hint of hope in her eyes?

"Like this, "he said, as he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of her bed. He brushed the hair back from her face as he looked hungrily into her gorgeous brown eyes. It had been a long time since he had looked at her that way…at least she thought so…everything about her life made no sense…except for one thing…one thing made perfect sense…her love for this man…she couldn't help hoping desperately that when he leaned forward, he was leaning in to kiss her…but was he?


End file.
